deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker vs Shaco
Description DC comics vs League of Legends. Which one of these two psycotic clowns will take out the other! Interlude Gogeta: Clowns, who the hell like them, they most likely want to kill you anyway. Zinogre: And fiction have adapted clowns as just complete psycopaths. Gogeta: Like the Joker, Gotham's own clown prince. Zinogre: And Shaco, the demon jester. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. The Joker Zinogre: Gotham city is the worst place to live okay, don't live there but in such a bad place you will need to find humor somewhere even in the face of murder. Gogeta: That is where Gotham's clown prince, the Joker comes in. Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zinogre: But before he was Gotham's clown prince, who was he? Gogeta: Actually, we don't know, not even he knows. All we know is that at one point he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals Zinogre: These chemicals shaped his mind and face forever, making into the psychopath that we know and love today. Gogeta: Being as psychotic maniac, he has a lot of weird gear and weapons, like the Jokermobile, that is designed after the Batmobile, and can fire missiles, everywhere. Zinogre: He also has the typical machine gun and pistol, but he also has a joy buzzer that does much more than just buzzing and can actually burn someones flesh off. Gogeta: He uses an acid squirt flower, bombs, some of which come from his eyes, and razor sharp playing cards. Zinogre: For travel more vertical, he has his own hover pack that is basically a mini helicopter. Gogeta: Even with all of this gear and weapons, his best is the Joker Venom, a deadly venom that makes its victims luagh so uncontrollably they die and contort their facial muscles into a very scary and haunting grin that no one should ever make. Zinogre: That is even more disturbing than the thought of Majin Buu absorbing you. Gogeta: Even though is is a psycho, he is actually very intelligent and can fight on par with Batman, you know, that one guy that knows more than 100 different martial arts. Zinogre: Being exposed to so much Joker Venom in the past means he built up an immunity. Gogeta: His most helpful trait is his silver tongue, he got out of so many scenerios with it and even tricked Superman with it. Zinogre: We cannot forget to talk about his pain tolerance, he can have a batarang in his eye and stil go on like nothing happened and he cut his own face off for the fun of it. Gogeta: Do not confuse this wireth durability, he is no harder to kill than an average Joe on the street. Zinogre: Even if he is easy to kill, he is still kicking for good reason. Joker: I'm here bitches, and I brought favors for everybody. Shaco Gogeta: Death, it is not funny, unless you are a Shaco, the demon jester. Zinogre: We actually don't know anything about Shaco, sound familiar. The only one that knows is himself. Gogeta: The most common belief is he is an assaisan for hire and that would explain all of his gear and skills. Zinogre: We don't even know why he joined the League of Legends, but most likely to kill more because that is on his mind most of the time. Also that killing in the League of Legends is not illegal. Gogeta: Being the Demon Jester and what of the most tricky champions means he has cool abilities like backstab, which basically means all attacks he does from the rear is 20% more intesified. Zinogre: The ability deceive makes him go invisible and teleports him to an area nearby. Gogeta: He will be invisible for 3.5 seconds and an attack from the 6 seconds will be a critical hit. Zinogre: His next ability is a Jack in the Box and it lets Shaco put down a Jack in the Box and will become invisible. It will put a fear effect on the enemies and also will fire at the. Gogeta: The next ability is Two-Shiv Poison which Shaco throws a dagger that reduces its movement speeds. Zinogre: His final ability and his last ability is Hallucinate which attacks nearby enemies and when it is killed, it explodes dealing damage to nearby enemies. When using this, Shaco also vanishes briefly. Gogeta: Other than his abilities, he also has a "build" that helps him through a battle. Zinogre: You may be asking how are we going to do that if there so many of them, well we are going to do the most popular one. Gogeta: The first part of this the Stalker's Blade - Warrior which increases his strength and gives him lifesteal vs monsters. The second part of this build is the Ravenous Hydra which gives him even more attack and also gives him lifesteal. Zinogre: The third part is the Youmou's GhostBlade which makes him stronger and also makes him faster. The fourth part of the build is the Mercury Treads and they give him magic resistance and more movement speed. Gogeta: The fifth part of the build is the Dead mans Plate which gives Shaco more vitality and some armor. And the final piece of the build is the Maw of Maltorius which gives him armor penetration, magic resistance, and more attack damage. Zinogre: That is a lot of weapons but we are finally done, thank goodness. Gogeta: Even with that he is pretty squishy and his abilities have cooldowns. Zinogre: But whatever you do, don't tell him you missed the punchline. Shaco: For my next trick, I'll make you disappear. Ha hahahaha. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set it's time to end this fdebate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in Gotham) Joker: What do you for me there? Henchman 1: It is the Batmobile sir. Joker: It looks nice but not my color. (Joker spraypaints the Batmobile) Henchman 2: We tried our best. (There is a crash and another henchman comes in the room with a dagger in his back) Henchman 3: Ghhh. hghhg.. oof. (The Henchman dies) Henchman 1: What the fuck? Joker: Hmmmmm...... that is odd. Henchman 2: I kno... AAAAAGGGHH (Henchman 2 dies) Henchman 1: I will die anyways, that is how this works. (Henchman 1 shoots himself) Joker: Dang, I actually liked that one, where are you? Shaco: Right behind you. Joker: Oh... you look a little like Harley, but you are not. Shaco: My name is not important when you are dead. Joker: I guess not. Shaco: Now it is your death time. Joker: We'll see about that. '(Joker pulls out his pistol and starts shooting Shaco but Shaco cuts two bullets but gets shot with the third one) Shaco: So that is the game you want to play huh. (Shaco runs up to Joker and tries to cut him but he dodges but one of the cuts that Joker dodges makes him trip and fall) Shaco: You see your heart, well it will stop beating soon enough. Joker: Come on lets shake. (Joker puts out his hand) Shaco; Suuureee, ~laughs~ do you take me as an idiot. Joker: Come on don't leave me hanging. (Joker reaches for his pistol) Shaco: Now die. (Shaco goes for a swing but Joker grabs his gun and shoots Shaco in the eye) Shaco: Hahahahaaha do you really think that would kill me? Joker: No. But what is this really about? Shaco: How about this for a punchline clown? Now you see me, now you don't. (Shaco activates deceive and teleports behind the Joker stabbing him in the back) Joker: How.. dare.. you ~laughs~ Shaco: Why are you laughing? Joker: I just remembered the best kind of punchline. Shaco: Oh, what is it? Joker: You do not need to know that yet. (Joker grabs his machine gun and starts firing at Shaco, Shaco uses deceive once more to get out of there) Joker: Come on you coward, fight me like a man. (Shaco tries to cut Joker in the face but Joker dodges it in time but Shaco hits Joker in the eye with the back of his sword) Joker: AAAHHH my eye! Shaco: Pathetic. (Bombs that look like eyes go on the ground and Joker jumps away) Shaco: Wait, what? (The bombs blow up shooting Shaco out the window) Shaco: Why do I hear an engine? (The Jokermobile crashes through the building but Shaco dodges just in time) Joker: How is this for pathetic? hahahaha hahaHAHhaHAHHAhaHHAHAHAHHHAAHAAHH Shaco: This may be a problem, if it was. (Shaco throws down the Jack in the Box and damages the Jokermobile a bit but Joker shoots missiles destroying the Jack in the Box) Shaco: This may be harder than I thought. (Joker tries to run over Shaco but he dodges then uses deceive to get on the Jokermobile) Joker: Hey get down from there. Shaco: Get out of that joke for a machine. Joker: Ok then. (Joker turns on the autopilot and just out and they stare at each other down on the car. Shaco puts down a Jack in the Box but Joker throws a bomb at it then Joker squirts Shaco with the flower) Shaco: What is that stuff Joker: Acid of course. (Shaco hits Joker in the car turning on a thruster sending them flying through Gotham) Shaco: What is this thing? Joker: It was my ride well..... bye. (Joker equips his hoverpack and flies away) Joker: Oh you should look right in front of you. Shaco: Oh shit. (There is a gas station and the Jokermobile flies into it and the entire station blows up with Shaco on the car) Joker: Like people will tell you, never mess with the joke... wait WHAT?! (Shaco is seen walking out of the gas station very angry) Shaco: You messed up big time. (Shaco uses deceive to teleport behind Joker and stabs him repeatedly in the back then stabs his leg. Then throws the two-shiv poison to hurt Joker even more) Joker: ~cough~ ~cough~ Well, you got me. Shaco: Now die. (Shco activates hallucinate to make a clone of himself) Shaco: Kill him. Joker: ~cough~ Wait, before you kill me, hear me out. Shaco: Wait, clone. Joker: Not killing me yourself, that is no fun, the only way to get enjoyment out of someone dying is to do it yourself. Right? (Shaco gets rid of the clone) Shaco: Right. (Shaco grabs Joker by the neck) Shaco: You are correct, not killing the one that caused so much pain. Now die. Joker: Just one more thing. Shaco: Yes? Joker: The best kind of punchline. Shaco and Joker: IS THE ONE YOU DON"T SEE COMING! Shaco: I already knew that why GAHH. (Joker sprays Shaco with the Joker venom) Shaco: WHAT DID YOU DO!! Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Shaco: I'll kill.. hahaha (Shaco falls to the ground. Shaco: HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Joker and Shaco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! (Shaco dies) Joker: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Analysis Gogeta: That was morbid. Zinogre: It was but Joker won for a few reasons. Gogeta: Yes Shaco was stronger, faster, and more durable, but Joker deals with people like that all of the time. Zinogre: He was more than smart enough to deal with Shaco and his gear only helped him in the fight. Gogeta: Remember, Shaco only has few abilities, 4 to be exact, 5 if you count backstab. Zinogre: With that little of variety, Joker could easily find a way to counter them all. Gogeta: But Zinogre? What about the stabs that Joker took in the fight, that would kill him right? Zinogre: Highly unlikely, he has taken gun shots and got up from it like it was nothing and he cut off his own face for the fun of it. Gogeta: Also Shaco never fought someone like the Joker before. Zinogre: He would have no way of knowing how to deal with the Joker while Joker would know how to deal with Shaco being around Harley all that time. Gogeta: Also Shaco is a psychopath that only gets enjoyment out of murder, Joker could easily trick him into giving him a chance to use the Joker venom. Zinogre: Shaco has no counter for the Joker venom while the Joker has counters for a lot of Shaco's abilities. Gogeta: Looks like Joker got the last laugh. Zinogre: The winner is The Joker. Advantages and Disadvantages Joker +Smarter +Much Better Gear +More Skilled +More Unpredictable +More Psychotic +Can Trick Shaco +Fights people that are stronger, faster, and more durable +Joker Venom was an instant win -Weaker -Slower -Less Durable Shaco +Stronger +Faster +More Durable -Much Dumber -More Predictable -Abilities are worse than Joker's gear -Less Psychotic -No wat of countering the Joker Venom Who will win? Joker Shaco Better? DC LOL Category:"DC vs LOL" themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Clown" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles